


For a good time, call Bucky

by roe87



Series: Shrunkyclunks au's [9]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky's long hair, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Casual Sex, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Hair Washing, Hook-Up, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, SHIELD, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, Shower Sex, Showers, Shrunkyclunks, Slutty Bucky Barnes, Smut, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Wall Sex, Workplace Sex, meet awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: It's a well known fact around the STRIKE team changing rooms: for a good time, go see Bucky in the showersWhich is precisely where Bucky is post mission when in stumbles a man he hasn't met before...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Shrunkyclunks au's [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350988
Comments: 63
Kudos: 690





	For a good time, call Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pineau_noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir/gifts).



> So if you didn't gather from the tags, mild heads up for casual sex, and mentions of past casual sex, I guess? Enjoy! 
> 
> ~~
> 
> For Pineau ❤

The thing was, Bucky was a huge slut.

He was proud of that too. A man had needs, after all. Especially a man who wore a fucking skintight catsuit at work, for Christ's sake. Bucky spent half his time at SHIELD with a semi because of that catsuit, which was why after missions he usually needed a little downtime in the showers. A little Bucky time.

Bucky's C.O's and most of the other STRIKE team looked the other way. Hell, Bucky had screwed half of them anyway. How was he supposed to resist? Whoever had designed those SHIELD showers must've been thinking the same thing as Bucky: spacious and private cubicles big enough for two, _hello?_

Absolutely begging to be fucked in.

The cubicles weren't see-through either (not that Bucky would've cared if they were), so once the door was shut nobody knew what was going in inside.

Everyone on STRIKE knew, though: for a good time, call Bucky. Or, more accurately, go find Bucky in the showers post mission.

Bucky's mission today had been long and tiring. Hot, too. Goddamn sand in his suit and on his sweaty skin. Bucky couldn't wait to get back to base and hit the showers.

On the Quinjet home Bucky had eyed his STRIKE team for the day, seeing who might be eager for a little sexy downtime in the showers with him.

The teams had regular members, and also rotations for when people were sick or on leave. A few new faces had been on the team today, and Bucky liked fresh meat. SHIELD was a huge organisation, there was no way he could know everybody.

Hardly anyone knew him either; he was supposed to be one of the covert operatives.

In the showers though, Bucky figured he had a pretty good rep in there. He smirked to himself, making eye contact with a cute and stocky brunet sitting across from him. He looked new, Bucky hadn't seen him before.

Hopefully he'd see him in the showers later.

Back at base, the debrief was fast and methodical.

Anyone with who'd been slack enough to sustain injuries headed down to the medical bay, while anyone else had to listen to the debrief and then they could hit the showers.

Bucky stood there with his arms folded, rocking back on his heels. He had a semi, and it was all he could think about. Screw the debrief. His eyes scanned his teammates to see who was giving him the eager eye back.

That's when Bucky noticed a couple people slip quietly into the room: Hill and a huge blond Bucky hadn't seen before. And _hell-to-the-lo_ , Blondie was fucking stacked.

Bucky twisted his head to look at him as much as he could without making it obvious. Yeah, Bucky would climb that like a tree.

Unfortunately after barely thirty seconds, Hill escorted Blondie away again. That was a pity, Bucky thought. But maybe Blondie was a new recruit for the team. Bucky would look forward to that.

At last, the debrief was over and Bucky could unholster his guns, pull out his many knives, and begin the awkward shimmy dance to get out of that sweaty catsuit.

He did all of that at his locker, just like most other people in the changing room. The smell of musky, sweaty men was ripe in the air. Bucky loved it.

If anyone asked him _why_ he worked for SHIELD, Bucky would've said it was because he loved guns, he loved knives, and he loved being around naked men.

Duh. It was fucking paradise. 

Bucky hung up his shit and wrapped a towel around his waist. He had a cursory glance round at the guys as he grabbed his wash bag, then sauntered off for the showers.

A couple of the guys glanced up at him as he walked past, and Bucky had to smile. Who would be joining him in the showers today? The mystery was part of the fun.

Bucky found his favorite cubicle off in the far corner unoccupied, and he went in. He pushed the door almost shut but didn't lock it. He hummed casually to himself as he set his wash bag onto the shelf at the end, getting his stuff ready for the shower.

Being inside the cubicle was like being in his own personal wet room. It was pretty cool, and the water pressure was amazing.

Bucky hung his towel up so he was standing there naked, and took out his comb. He'd had his hair in a top knot today, and he untied it now and shook out the long strands.

He had considered cutting it short, because the constant washing after missions was a Goddamn pain, but also one of Bucky's favorite kinks in the world was having his hair tugged on during sex. So, the hair stayed.

Bucky was busy combing his hair out, waiting for somebody to come join him, just the usual shit, when the door opened. Bucky grinned triumphantly and turned around, surprised to see none other than the big blond Adonis from earlier standing in the doorway.

"Oh," he said, staring at Bucky in surprise. His eyes drifted downward, taking in Bucky's nakedness and probably Bucky's semi too. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know it was occupied."

"Well, I tend to leave the door open," Bucky said, realising that this guy had stumbled in on him accidentally. "You wanna join me, hop on in. Otherwise," he shrugged, "no hard feelings."

Blondie stared at him a moment, then glanced down at Bucky's body once again. His mouth ticked up in a grin. "Looks pretty hard to me."

"Funny," Bucky retorted. "You wanna get in here before the whole STRIKE team sees, or what?"

"Okay," Blondie said, stepping inside and shutting the door. "Do I lock it, or...?"

"Unless you wanna wait for a threeway?" Bucky chuckled, and set down his hairbrush. His eyes roved up and down the new guy's impressive form, clad in tight Under Armor. Bucky licked his lips. "Lock it. Please."

Blondie locked the door, and stood there holding onto his stuff, a wash bag and towel. "I'm Steve," he said.

Bucky raised an eyebrow at him, amused. "Hi, Steve," he said, and stepped over to the huge shower head at the end of the stall. "You gonna join me, or what?" he asked, turning on the water.

Steve grinned, and he had a nice smile. He quickly set down his stuff at the other end of the stall and started tugging off his clothes.

Bucky watched Steve as he began soaping himself up under the spray. "Damn," he murmured in appreciation. "You work out, huh."

"Not that much, actually," Steve replied, naked now and loping toward Bucky and getting in under the spray.

Dude was _stacked_. Washboard abs, a tiny waist with a pert ass. Enormous shoulders and arms that could probably crush a watermelon. Bucky lost no time in pressing himself up against the veritable man mountain before him, both of them gasping when their cocks brushed together.

"So, um, I usually just do mutual masturbation," Bucky said breathily, as Steve's big hands stroked down Bucky's chest and arms. "Safer, you know?"

"Oh, sure," Steve replied, busy looking at Bucky's body and touching him in a reverent sort of way. "I'm clean, if that helps? I can't actually... contract anything, that I'm aware of anyway."

Bucky pulled a face at that, because it sounded like baloney, but then again this was SHIELD. Maybe Steve had some special immunity.

"I'm clean too," he admitted. "I have lube..."

"What do you want to do?" Steve asked, his hand finding Bucky's cock and stroking gently. Steve's own cock bumped up against Bucky's until Steve wrapped his hand around them both and stroked them together.

Bucky moaned softly, hanging onto Steve's shoulders as he pushed his hips at Steve's hand for more friction. "I don't know," he gasped. "I mean, um, would you top me?"

"I can do that," Steve said, sounding confident and sure of himself.

Bucky nearly came on the spot. "I'd really like that," he groaned. "We gotta keep it quiet though."

"Whatever you say."

Bucky fetched the lube, handing it to Steve. Then Bucky turned around under the warm spray, setting his hands against the wall. God, he was so psyched. He hadn't had a cock in his ass for too long now. Most guys just wanted a quick hand job, then they were gone.

Steve got lube onto his fingers and stood close behind Bucky. He felt his way down and worked his slippery fingers in and around Bucky's tight rim. Bucky spread his feet apart and focused on relaxing, and it really helped with the warm water hitting his back, and then Steve's other hand came up to his hair and started brushing it to the side. Bucky closed his eyes and felt every bone in his body turning to butter. He was a needy little bottom when he found the right top. Clearly this was his lucky day.

Steve fingered him slowly open, fingertips brushing against his prostate and Bucky had to bite his own fist to muffle himself from making noises.

Damn, it felt good though.

He was so fucking horny that it didn't take long to get him open enough for a cock. Steve lubed himself up and gripped Bucky's hips, and Bucky pushed his ass back to take Steve in. Both of them gasped when the fat head of Steve's cock breached Bucky's entrance.

"Damn, Steve..." Bucky's hands almost slipped on the tiled wall, but he kept his balance as Steve eased himself slowly inside. Bucky whimpered, loved the feeling of being all filled up. Steve's cock was big, felt really good in Bucky's ass and Bucky rocked back onto it to get Steve moving.

Steve wrapped one arm around Bucky's middle, holding him close as he pulled out and pushed in again, setting a slow rhythm. The water fell over both of them as Steve fucked Bucky under the spray, rolling his hips in sure, steady thrusts.

Thank God SHIELD never ran out of hot water, because Steve took his sweet time. Bucky's own cock was hard, bobbing neglected between his legs. Bucky reached round and felt for one of Steve's hands, bringing it round front to hold his cock. Steve gripped Bucky's shaft with his hand, holding it loosely for Bucky to fuck into as Steve continued his slow thrusts.

Steve started kissing Bucky's neck then, which was a little surprising to Bucky with how tender it was. Bucky didn't mind, or anything, he liked kissing.

He really wanted to get off, though.

"Steve," he rasped, tipping his head up to meet the spray. "Can you go a little faster?"

"Yeah," Steve replied, still thrusting into him. "Can I try something?"

"What?"

"I want to fuck you on the wall," Steve said.

Bucky grinned at the thought. "While I applaud your motivation," he murmured, "I don't want to break my neck in a shower and have to explain that to the boss."

"Trust me," Steve said, that confident tone again. "I can hold you."

Curious, Bucky agreed. They separated so Bucky could turn around and face Steve, while Steve got more lube onto his cock.

"If you drop me," Bucky said seriously, looking Steve in the eye. "I will end you."

Steve grinned smugly and opened his arms. "Hop on. Grab my shoulders."

Bucky did just that: hopping on and climbing up Steve's body. Steve lifted him too, and Bucky wasn't surprised at his strength because the dude was stacked. But it was endurance in these positions that mattered, Bucky knew.

Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve's hips, holding onto his shoulders as Steve held Bucky around his waist and under his ass.

"Ready?" he asked, as Bucky nodded.

Steve lined his cock up and Bucky sank down onto it. And, okay, Bucky had to admit there was something incredibly sexy about Steve holding him up like this, like he weighed nothing. Bucky bounced on Steve's cock carefully, not wanting Steve to lose his footing on the slippery floor. He was taking his life in his hands here.

Steve moved and gently set Bucky against the wall, so it was supporting his back. "Hold on," Steve told him, taking one hand away from Bucky's waist.

Bucky held on, knuckles turning white on Steve's shoulders. The water still splashed down onto them as Steve cupped Bucky's ass with both hands, holding him up and spreading his cheeks apart. Bucky gasped loudly as Steve thrust his cock in deep, pulled back out and thrust in again.

"Oh," Bucky moaned, as Steve slammed in hard again and again. "Oh, God..."

"You like it?" Steve husked, keeping up the fast pace.

Bucky could only whimper in delight, and he didn't even have time to stroke his own cock before he felt his orgasm starting to build.

"Oh," Bucky gasped, kind of shocked. "I'm coming," he choked out, before his cock spilled his release. He groaned as his orgasm slammed through him and Steve kept fucking into his ass. "Oh, God!" he whimpered.

"You got one more in you?" Steve asked smugly, picking up the pace.

"Oh, God," Bucky repeated, clinging on for dear life. "Yes!"

Steve made him come a total of three times in the shower before he came himself, emptying himself inside Bucky with a groan. Bucky was honestly surprised Steve was still holding him up, but he wasn't about to complain.

Panting lightly, Steve eased his cock out of Bucky's ass, and held onto Bucky as he slid safely down the wall until his feet touched the floor. Bucky kept hold of Steve's shoulders because he wasn't sure he could stand otherwise.

"Wanna clean up?" Steve asked, that adorable smirk on his face again.

Bucky nodded in a daze. They stood together under the spray, Steve washing both of them as Bucky just slumped there like a useless bottom. Steve even helped him wash his hair, kept saying how much he liked it.

"I'm not used to guys with long hair," Steve mentioned once they'd turned off the water. Bucky was starting to prune, but he noticed Steve wasn't.

"No? It's pretty common here." Bucky quickly spritzed in some conditioner to his hair, then twisted it up with a butterfly clip. "You, uh, you wanna do this again some time? I wouldn't say no..."

"Such a sweet talker," Steve said, a real Brooklyn accent coming out in his voice.

Bucky smiled at him, feeling a bit shy now.

It wasn't often he met someone he could really see himself fucking twice. Or, going on a date with, maybe.

"I wouldn't say no either," Steve added, as they wrapped themselves in towels side by side.

"Cool," Bucky said, relieved and excited. "You joining the STRIKE team? I'm on team alpha."

"Yeah, I'm alpha too," Steve said. "Tomorrow, actually. So I should see you then."

Bucky beamed. "Great! I'm Bucky."

"Hi, Bucky." Steve smiled back at him. "I'm Steve, in case you forgot."

"I didn't forget," Bucky replied. "I'll see your smartass tomorrow, Steve."

"Likewise."

They went their separate ways, and Bucky headed home that day with a certain spring in his step, excited for tomorrow. He even took a grinning selfie and posted it in his Instagram story, along with several eggplant emojis, to commemorate the occasion.

The next day, when STRIKE team alpha was assembled in the briefing room, Hill came in with Steve to introduce him.

Steve was wearing a dark blue kevlar armoured suit, with a silver star at the chest. He looked hot, obviously, but it was a rather unusual suit for a STRIKE member to be wearing. Bucky figured he was special ops, or something like that.

Steve caught Bucky looking at him, and gave him a subtle wink. He was standing there with his arms crossed over his impressive chest, while the rest of them were in parade rest.

"...there will be NDAs to start with," Hill droned on, as Bucky tuned back in. "The world doesn't know officially that Captain America is back with us, and we'll keep it like that for a short while as Steve trains with you all."

Hold up, Bucky thought, his brain skidding like a needle off a record. _Actual_ Captain America? Bucky had thought that was a PR stunt after the battle for New York, to set the public's mind at ease now they knew aliens existed. It had to be a wind up, surely.

Bucky looked over at Steve again, looked at the star on his chest.

No, he thought, not believing it. No way. Bucky hadn't gone and fucked Captain America, had he?

His mind helpfully provided vivid memory of Steve holding him up in the shower, like he'd weighed nothing at all.

Oh, Bucky thought to himself, feeling kind of stupid. Well... how was he supposed to know?

And actually... this was actually kind of hot. It wasn't every day Bucky fucked a legit superhero.

Or was it...

His eyes cut back to Steve, new thoughts wheeling into his brain of more sordid shower sessions.

Bucky wouldn't say no.

After Hill's initial briefing, she sent the team down to the armory to load up. She caught Bucky's eye and gestured for him to hang back.

Bucky obediently went over, feeling a little meeker than usual. "Yes, ma'am?" he said, trying not to stare at Steve standing next to her.

"Agent Barnes," Hill said, all business as usual, "Captain Rogers is going to shadow you today. I believe you're already acquainted."

Bucky swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. He looked to Steve for explanation, and Steve answered with a shit-eating grin.

"Bucky and I go way back," he said.

Oh, okay, Bucky thought, suppressing a smile of his own. So, Steve was a wiseguy.

"Yeah, that's right," Bucky said. "Although not that far back, apparently."

"If you went as far back as me," Steve quipped, "you'd be over ninety years old."

"Alright, guys," Hill exhaled, clearly not interested in their back and forth. "Save it for the Quinjet, I haven't got all day."

"Yes, ma'am," Steve and Bucky parroted together, and shared a knowing smile during Hill's brief.

None of the Intel went into Bucky's brain at all, which sucked. He wasn't usually this distracted. He'd have to read up on the Quinjet, was all.

When Hill dismissed them, Bucky was told to take Steve down to the armory with him, and they'd join the team in the Quinjet.

That meant they had an entire elevator ride alone together.

"So," Bucky said, when the elevator doors pinged closed.

Steve side eyed him casually. "So?"

"So," Bucky said, slightly exasperated, "you didn't think to mention? You're legit Captain America?"

Steve shrugged one huge shoulder. "You didn't seem interested in my name."

Fair point, Bucky thought.

They rode down in silence for a few moments. Bucky's brain was going haywire, and the question on the tip of his tongue was, could they do it again... But he wasn't sure if he should ask yet.

Steve looked at him again. "You okay?" he asked.

Bucky nodded quickly. "Mm hm, yep. All good. You?"

This earned him another smug grin, Steve's blue eyes dancing. "All good here."

"Great," Bucky murmured, mostly to himself as the elevator reached their floor. "Uh, it's this way..." Bucky thumbed to the right, about to step out of the elevator.

He started in surprise when he felt Steve's hand pat his ass, then he felt embarrassed when Steve snickered at him.

"Sorry," he said, as they exited the elevator. "Didn't realise you were so jumpy."

"I'm not jumpy," Bucky retorted.

"You almost hit the ceiling," Steve pointed out, as they walked down the hallway side by side.

Bucky pressed his lips into a thin line because he couldn't think of a comeback.

"No touching on the job?" Steve guessed, and Bucky looked at him to gauge Steve's reaction. "Showers only?" He grinned at Bucky. "We're gonna shower later, right?"

Bucky smiled and shook his head. "Showers later. Just don't distract me out in the field, you jerk."

Steve chuckled and said, "No promises."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Any excuse to get Bucky in a catsuit, right?
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
